


Broken body

by Caelestia



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sakura Haruno, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: "At the feeling of Sakura trying to break free again he could not hold his growl. He didn’t even pay attention to the way his daughter flinched, trying to make herself as small as possible on her chair nor to the way his wife’s eyes became glossy at the sound. His eyes were staring at her neck, especially at her gland scent, untouched, unmarked. Sasuke could feel his mind becoming increasingly hazy, the smell intoxicating his senses, the faint perfume of raspberry, mint and jasmine mingling together tickling his nose. He needed to act. Quickly."Or, Sasuke and Sakura discover for the first time a heat. It takes place at the end of the "Shin arc" in Boruto, when Sasuke is supposed to leave again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Double Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695679
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	Broken body

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Boruto and when I saw the episode where Sasuke said goodbye to his daughter and his wife, I asked myself "what could have made him stay?". Also, I wanted to try to write a dynamic Alpha / Omega story for a week so yes ... I mixed the idead ! I hope you'll like it!

As Sarada grew up, relief washed over Sakura, knowing her daughter wasn’t going to be an Omega. She would not have to deal with heats, and the most important thing, she would not be a broken Omega like she was. Her secondary gender never fully developed for an unknown reason. When she heard the news for the first time, at 12 years old, it didn’t particularly crush her. Secondary genders were treated more like a reminiscent of the past which you still had to deal with it, physically speaking, but held no societal consequences anymore. Only the oldest families in the villages upheld to it in a way, in order to ensure the head of the clan was always led by an Alpha. Omega lost their status of “breeding machine” long ago and could even be found within high authorities. “The true pair” thing between an Alpha and an Omega was a fairy tale long forgotten, so it’s not like her predicament was going to ruin the one fate would have supposedly assigned to her. In fact, she took the news quite well. She was in a Team full of Alphas and a kunoichi, so the fact she would never emitting that infamous “sweet smell” characteristically known as an Omega's trait and would also never be plagued with crushing heat recomforted her. At least it would not hinder her relationships and her fieldwork. The fact that she had noticed two weeks prior Sasuke scrunching his nose when smelling an Omega in heat during one particular mission helped her cope with the news.

At 15 years old, she asked to be put under suppressants, not because of her heats, she never had one, but because of the symptoms of the pre-heat she would get. She hated the faint smell sticking to her body, not because it made some of her teammates uncomfortable, it was so weak it went unnoticed by most, but because she was never accustomed to it properly. Also, her chakra controls wavered during those times, becoming irregular, so as a medic-nin, it truly bothered her work. Then the war came, and she never stopped them until she started dating Sasuke. She always wanted to have his children and he seemed okay with this idea, they talked about it many times, but as time went by, she became more and more anxious. Her pre-heats had never been so weak, and she started to ask herself if her messed up gender prevented her to become pregnant? Sasuke had, at one time, told her that maybe he was the one who was infertile. How knightly of him. Test were run for both and the results did not surprise Sakura in the slightest. Sasuke was perfectly healthy, as expected, the issue lay solely on her. The suppressants had ruined her insides, and the doctors were sorry to announce she was most likely infertile at this point. She didn’t even cry, she knew deep down her broken body would give the final blow one day or another. She did not expect it would be this soon but again, she never expected much. Therefore, she was resigned to accept the impending break up with Sasuke, knowing she would only be a burden, yet again. Sasuke managed to surprise her when the news didn’t seem to phase him much. The fate of the Uchiha was a landmine, threatening to blow at any moments, so not putting a child through this kind of burden was quite okay with him. Also, Sasuke, as an Alpha, always hated the fact so many people around him smelled so rich, making him feel nauseous. He could smell her skin for hours when she was asleep, and the faint scent of her pre-heats was just enough for him. In fact, her condition was perfectly compatible with the way he was living so he decided to ask her to come with him when his next long-term mission would come. For the first time of her life, Sakura felt truly grateful of her broken gender.

The months she spent with Sasuke out of Konoha were her happiest ones since her genin days. She felt free, loved and thought this kind of life could perfectly suit her. It was a shock, for both, when Sakura found out one day, she had gotten pregnant and was entering her second trimester. Sure, she had been eating less but it had been summer, the heat always diminished her hunger. She immediately started to dread for the safety of her unborn child, not knowing what her broken body could do and harm the life inside her. Even Sasuke whispering comforting words in the middle of the night failed to appease her mind. They rushed as fast as they could to the closest place Karin was, managing barely to come in time. Sarada came to the world one month earlier, a bit smaller than the average baby but perfectly healthy and Sakura could not hold her tears of relief when the baby was put in her arms. When they came back to the village, the fact that almost all the rookie nine, and Lee, had children at the same time, made her almost laugh. Sasuke bought a home and they raised Sarada the first two years of her life before Sasuke was assigned to another long-term mission. 

However, he left without bonding properly with her, and it was only when he was gone she realised not having a bonding bite put a strain on her body and her mind, but again, it was not as bad as it should have been if she had been an healthy Omega. Still, she couldn’t help the primal part of her feeling abandoned, when not rejected when she was at her lowest. The fact that her daughter started to notice out of all the couples, she was the only one who had no bonding mark and asking question about it didn’t help to tone down all her doubts. But she had to remain strong for Sarada, updating dutifully her husband about their child’s progress. For years though, Sakura couldn’t help her anxiousness about her child’s secondary gender, and it was during those times Sasuke’s absence was a heavy weight inside her heart. The utmost joy and gratefulness she felt when the results of her daughter came stating she presented as an Alpha and a healthy one drowned the rest of her insecurities. At least she could finally be at peace with this broken body of hers knowing she didn’t mess up Sarada’s constitution.

Or so she thought.

Sasuke was finally back after years, with the unspoken possibility of him coming home more often, her daughter seemed at peace with her story, the loan had been dealt with and they even found a new apartment. Everything seemed to be in order, so why was she struggling to sleep? She turned around a bit more in their bed, not worried about waking up her husband, that bastard was a heavy sleeper. Throwing her blankets at the bottom of the bed she couldn’t hold back the whine at the back of her throat. She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her neck onto her pillow. Today was not the day to be sick, Sasuke was supposed to leave and even if a long shift at the hospital awaited her, she had all the intentions to see him off with Sarada. Sighing, she couldn’t help wincing, the feeling of the sheets on her skin being almost painful. She needed to change her whole bedding. But it would wash out Sasuke scent…

Sakura stopped that trail of thought, frowning. Since when Sasuke’s scent became a thing? She never had a good nose and it’s not like she’s ever been sensitive to his smell before, so when did that become relevant? Huffing, she got out the bed, thinking her long years of longing surely had to do something with this. Better not dwell on it, it’s not like Sasuke would stay at home forever. When the cold water hit her body, she couldn’t help a moan, enjoying more than usual the effect it provided on her warm skin. Dammit, she felt feverish, how was she supposed to work like this? Her Qipao felt tight and uncomfortable around her, messing with her breathing. Slapping her cheeks, Sakura managed to clear her fuzzy mind for a bit. She was going to make breakfast for her husband and child, two bentos, send Sasuke off and then she would look after herself. While cooking, Sakura couldn’t help but feel a bit dizzy, gripping the edge of the sink now and then, closing tightly her eyes in order to get her focus back. Shaking, she poured herself the fifth glass of iced water, downing it in one go. What was wrong with her? Had she eaten something fishy? Well, she didn’t want to throw up, that was for sure.

“Morning mama!”

Sarada’s voice startled her. How come she didn’t hear her coming? As she turned around, she had to stop her motion, gripping tightly the edge of the counter, in order to not fall. She heard distantly the noise of a glass hitting the ground and breaking, being mainly focused on standing up, gritting her teeth.

“Mama! Are you okay?”

She put a hand between her and Sarada, silently forcing her to stay still.

“Don’t come, there is glass everywhere, you could get hurt.”

“Wha- but-”

“What’s happening?”

“Papa!”

Sakura caught the sight of her husband walking inside the room but keep resolutely her eyes on the broken glass on the floor. The more he looked at her, the more she felt like burning under his gaze. Slowly, she picked up the shards without a word, trying to keep her mind focused on the task and not on the scent she smelt earlier when she was in bed with Sasuke.

“Mama are you sure you okay?”

“I just broke a glass Sarada. Why don’t you go sit with your father, I’ll bring the breakfast right away.”

She could guess her daughter had turned towards her father, asking silently for his help. Sakura had to use all her strength to get up as smoothly as possible. The way Sasuke looked at her told her she may have succeeded but it didn’t fool him. Under his gaze, the fever seemed to worsen. She even had to keep a whimper from leaving her throat. Definitely, as soon as Sasuke was away, she would rush to the hospital and ask some medicine. Setting the table, she was about to pour herself another glass of water when the rich scent of her husband made her feel dizzy. A hand over her mouth, she had to grip the chair he was sit in in order not to fall again. She could hear the anxious voice of her daughter asking what was wrong and felt Sasuke had got up, his hand near her body in case she indeed collapsed.

“Sakura, you should lie down, let me-”

It was when the smell hit him, cutting him off, taking him aback. He grabbed her arms a bit rougher than he attended, his eyes drawn to her face, the way she was trying to avoid to look at him, how she seemed to crush whatever sound her voice was menacing to make, how her body seemed to scream at him to let her go and at the same time to keep her near. And there was this smell… it could not be possible right? The perfume he thought his nose had noticed when he woke up, it couldn’t be that right? Bringing her body close to his, Sasuke dipped his head, inhaling slowly a breath near her scent gland. The moan that left her lips fired up his blood. He felt his sharingan activating on its own before his brain registered what it meant. He felt Sakura trying to break off the hold he had on her, saw her try putting distance between them, she looked positively mortified.

“S-Sasuke, you need to eat, you’re going to b-be late.”

He could feel his heart hammering faster in his chest. What the hell was she saying? Did she not realise the state she was in? As a matter of fact, Sakura was in pure denial. It could not be THAT. She was 35 years old and a mother, she never had pre-heats again since Sarada birth. So, a full one? Unthinkable. The only thing that mattered right now was the scent that came off her skin. If she could smell it, so could Sasuke and it absolutely devastated her. She knew how much he hated that smell; she didn’t want to leave him any bad memories before his departure. What if he never came back because of that? Sarada would be devastated and it would kill her. So why was he so obstinately keeping her close to him? True it was not as rich as the average Omega, but it was THERE.

“I’m not going.”

It took her a few seconds to understand she didn’t dream that up.

“W-What ?”

“I’ll stay a few days.”

“No, you can’t do that!”

It was Sasuke’s turns to look at her like she lost her mind. Did she really need him to spell it out loud right in front their daughter why it was definitely necessary for him to stay?

“Sakura, you’re-”

“It’s nothing really, it will go down in a few hours.”

No, it won’t! God damn it, she was having a heat, the first one of her life and she expected him to leave like nothing was happening?! His inner Alpha was going insane. What if the heat came later when he already left? What if someone had smelled her? What if someone had tried to mate with her, or worse claim-

At the feeling of Sakura trying to break free again he could not hold his growl. He didn’t even pay attention to the way his daughter flinched, trying to make herself as small as possible on her chair nor to the way his wife’s eyes became glossy at the sound. His eyes were staring at her neck, especially at her gland scent, untouched, unmarked. Sasuke could feel his mind becoming increasingly hazy, the smell intoxicating his senses, the faint perfume of raspberry, mint and jasmine mingling together tickling his nose. He needed to act. Quickly.

“Sarada. You need to leave. Go to Naruto, tell him… that I ask him to let stay you at his house for a few days. I’ll come get you in due time.”

“S-Sasuke, there’s no need-”

“Papa…”

“Go. Now.”

He had slipped into his Alpha voice. Both he and Sakura were running out of time and there was no point in arguing further. His blooded eye followed his daughter who gathered as quickly as she could some clothes. As she was about to walk out, Sarada could not help turning her head back inside, looking at her parents who seemed frozen on the spot, their quick breathing betraying their apparent stillness. Sakura did not find the courage within her to look at her daughter, head down, too overwhelmed by what she was experiencing for the first time. She felt lost, stranger to this body she had learned to live with. Sasuke was the only one to take in the nervous look Sarada shot him, only to answer with a brief nod who was mirrored back at him. The door finally closed and Sasuke felt himself release a breath he didn’t know he held. Laying his eyes on Sakura, he could not help the surge of possessiveness that ran through his veins. He could feel the Alpha in him being absolutely delighted by the fact the body next to him seemed so frail, so tiny, and if he, Sasuke, the rational part of himself, knew it wasn’t the case, the fact that these thoughts lighted such a fire inside his blood couldn’t be ignored either. How was he supposed to deal with that? He never had to; never thought he would have to once in his life! He needed her guidance but… she seemed to be as lost as him. Shit, they needed to pull themselves together.

“Do you need something before anything happens?”

His voice was tight, way tighter it had been few seconds ago. It was going too fast, and it frightened him as much as it excited him.

“Wha-What ?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, you’re the doc here.”

“But I never have… I don’t know, I can’t think!”

“Take a deep breath-”

“No, I can’t!”

Shit, he didn’t know what started to get more on his nerve, the fact that she seemed to want to deny the fact they had a real situation here to manage or the way she tried to avert her face from his eyes.

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“Your scent, it’s making me dizzy, messing with my head, I can’t, just don’t, please let me go…”

He couldn’t help a chuckle. They looked like fucking teenagers, like they had never been intimate with each other, like they hadn’t had a fucking kid. Hopefully no one had to witness this, the greatness medic-nin and the “Supporting Kage” fretting over a heat. Grazing her nape, he had to suppress the sudden need of biting her at the feeling of her shiver under his lips. Sakura couldn’t help but to grab his sleeve, trying to bring him closer, couldn’t help the need of his skin on hers, his scent sinking deep into her very core, tainting her soul, clouding her mind.

“I’m sorry, but that I can’t do.”, he growled softly near her skin.

“Are… Are you sure it isn’t bothering you?”

“The heat?”

“No-yes well, among that, I mean…”

Sasuke didn’t hear the last word, Sakura having chewed it like she was ashamed of it. She could feel the tears threatening to spill, her mind recalling endlessly the way Sasuke had many times wrinkled up his nose smelling the distinct smell of a heat. The fear that clawed her heart kept in check her inner Omega, forcing her mind to not fully succumb to her needs, her wants. Part of her wanted to please Sasuke, please her Alpha, get acknowledged by him, the other was deadly afraid of an impending rejection, slyly whispering that if he never bonded her before, why would he now?

He could smell it. Her fear. It made his inner Alpha mad with the need of providing his Omega all the comfort she deserved. What was she afraid of? Sure, she never had a heat but it could have been worse, he could have been away. Now he was here, more than ready to see her through it, they would manage, the always did but first he needed to make her speak, needed to know what troubled her, needed her to trust him…

“Sakura.”

“My smell… it doesn’t… you don’t find it…”

While she had not the guts to say it, Sasuke couldn’t even believe what she tried to imply. The air became heavy for a few seconds and Sakura almost let out a distressed whine when Sasuke released her arm before she felt his hand seizing her waist, pulling her flush against him. She could feel his nose in her hair, inhaling her perfume slowly, thoughtfully, she almost thought her heart would explode. She didn’t see nor feel the smirk on her husband’s lips.

“Well it’s true you do smell.”, his voice hold a teasing tone she did catch, making her blush.

“Sa-Sasuke!”

“But I like it… in fact, I like it more than I thought I would.”

She could not hold her tears anymore as relief flowed through her body, mind, heart. She could already feel her inner Omega asserting dominance, calling the Alpha besides her to rule her, tend her, love her, stake a claim on her. Sasuke brushed her tears off her checks, burning his gaze on her emerald ones. His fingers traced her face, stopping at her lips, redrawing the lower part, finding the shade madly sinful. His ears started buzzing when he saw his wife’s mouth open slightly, letting her small pinkish tongue chasing after his thumb. Cupping her jaw, he summoned Susanoo in order to replace his missing limb, tomoe spinning dangerously, memorizing every detail, ready to carve whatever would happen deep in his mind.

“Last time, do you need anything?”, he asked, voice deep, thick with want.

With a trembling hand, Sakura grabbed Sasuke’s collar, pulling his head at her level, sharing a common breath, lips almost touching. Holding still, looking at each other, Sakura could see the animalistic desire in Sasuke’s eyes, ready to pounce on her the second she would give in, ready to ruin her, to make a mess of her, to make her cry his name until her voice would break. A moan ripped through her throat as slick coated her panties, making Sasuke splitting the table’s wood with his left arm as the scent assaulted him. Snarling, he clenched his teeth, tightening his hold on her face, steeling himself, absolutely determined to wait, wanting to hear her beg. Sakura tried to surge forward, tried to seal his lips with her owns but her legs held no more strength and Sasuke got a vice grip on her, perfectly controlling her moves. It was the only thing he asked for, her complete surrender.

“… You… I need you… Sasuke-kun…”

Breathy, needy, it was a whisper, barely audible but it was just what he needed. Crashing their lips together, he let go of her jaw, grabbing her hips to raise her above the edge of the table. Hands in his hair, she moaned when her panties were ripped from her and literally sobbed when two fingers were pushed inside. Sasuke wanted to curse, praise, thank, completely bewitched by the body he had learned to please time and time again. But now was not the time to play. Unfastening his pants, he adjusted his hips to hers, the tip pressed against her folds before he buried himself to the hilt in one go, making Sakura choke back a sob. One hand gripping her hair, the other her hip, he set a punishing pace, slamming into her ruthlessly, face rubbing against her gland. Her strangled moans told him she was close, close enough to settle the most pressing matter. As she started to squirm against him, rolling her hips, looking for more friction, the feeling of a tongue against her scent gland was her only warning before his teeth sunk into it, whitening her vision out, as she came in a voiceless scream, her walls clamping down on him, making Sasuke hiss. Slowly, he helped her leaning her back against the wood, the coolness of the surface making her moan. As he gently massaged her trembling hips with his thumbs, orgasm still running through her sensitive body, a predatory smile formed on his lips. Now, the fun was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this could become a serie ? Let me know if you're interested in reading more !


End file.
